Voyager Uncensored 01: SSpace
by Scatwoman
Summary: The USS Voyager, stranded in the Delta Quadrant, encounters a region of "S-Space" that has startling effects on everyone's inhibitions.  This is the uncensored story of the USS Voyager, before the record was scrubbed for the official Starfleet Report!


The "Voyager Uncensored" series was originally posted to . starting in the spring of '95. ENJOY!

Please note that PussyWillow wrote episode one (parts 1-4) and Scatwoman wrote episode two (parts 1-5). Please respond to the appropriate author when you send in your replies.

Don't read this if you don't like sex. Don't read this if you're under 18. Don't read this if you don't like something that you think is 'demeaning to women' and don't read this if women on women disgust you. The rest is up to you. I happen to be a woman and don't think sex is demeaning to us in any way. The choice to read is up to you.

I would appreciate any comments or story ideas for later stories. Feel free to contact me through the anon service. I would especially like to hear what women think of the story and ask their story ideas for further adventures.

Pussy Willow

Voyager: Mommy?

Part 1:

Janeway stared out of the portal in her ready room. Its been weeks since she saw her husband and she missed him. She thought of how he used to touch her, how he used to cry out in pain when she sent the whip cracking across his hot little ass. She remembered the lines the ropes would make when it intersected with his pale skin. She raised a hand up to touch a breast through her uniform. The nipple was already hard and her touch sent shivers through her body. Now all the men she had sex with ran through her mind as she got even more heated up. The admiral she had sex with for a week to get the captaincy popped into her head as she unbuttoned her uniform and let it fall to the floor. Her breasts jutted proudly forward and she traced a nipple with her left hand. She moaned low as the sensations came in through the memories. She sucked on a finger of her right hand, pretending it was a cock as she pinched the nipple with her left. She moaned more, louder, and arched her back.

She ripped off her bra and the rest of her clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. She threw everything off her desk as she ripped off her panties. Her nipples cried out for more as she climbed on the desk. Her pussy, which she had been ignoring, teasing herself, became more demanding.

One hand pinched the nipple as the other made its way slowly down her body to patch of red hair above her lips. She raised her legs above the desk and moaned, bringing her knees upright. She gently stroked the outer lips, avoiding her clit. She brought up her neck, a look almost of pain on her face, and bit her lip, to watch her hand stroking herself, wishing someone could be there to watch her.

The door chimed but she didn't hear it. She moaned louder as she slipped a finger into her wet pussy, pretending it was a dick. She moaned louder. a quick 'yes' and the door slid open. She wasn't even paying attention. Instead, she slipped another finger into her wet pussy and began fucking herself long and deep. Each stroke sent a wave of pleasure through her body.

Tuvok stood in the doorway. He watched her with the disinterested curiosity of a Vulcan. She had a nice body, but it would be four years before the mating ritual was to begin. He could call upon his powers and arouse himself, but he had pressing, urgent business.

Janeway's moans were louder now and she jerked her body in rhythm with the three fingers now imbedded deep in her pussy. They were loud enough to attract the ears of Paris from the bridge. He looked in the room from his seat and got very aroused. From where he sat he could see the captain's wet, wide open pussy exposed for his view. He watched as three fingers pushed in and out of her cunt. She was dripping down her leg and it pooled a little on the desk near her ass.

Tuvok cleared his throat and Janeway snapped her head to him. She looked at him intensely but did not stop fucking herself. In fact, she quickened the pace her fingers made in her pussy. She was about to have an orgasm - she was on the edge. But she saw Paris watching from the bridge and did not want to cum in front of him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her have an orgasm.

She sighed deeply and pulled the fingers out of her pussy. She beat her hand against the desk, but pushed her feet over the side anyway. With a quick motion she was standing on the floor. "Close that door, Tuvok," she snapped and sat in the chair. "What do you want?"

Paris looked pissed as the door slid closed, cutting him off from the view. Janeway's breasts looked even better sitting down. Her nipples were still hard and her pussy still needed some relief. "We are passing through a region of space that is giving some strange readings to the computers."

"That happens every week, Tuvok. What's new?" Janeway asked. A hand idly touched the nipple of her breast. Tuvok slowly raised an eyebrow as he looked at the breast.

"The holo-doctor thinks it may have a strange effect on what he called the ship's 'libido'. Curious: what does that word mean?"

"Its from an old twentieth century psychologist, Doctor Freud. I can't believe they never taught that at the Vulcan Science Academy. It means loosely, how much sex people want."

Tuvok raised another eyebrow and Janeway smiled as she realized."Of course. The rambling of a hundreds of years old drug addict would have no affect on a planet of Vulcans. Anything else, Tuvok?"

"Yes there was one more thing, Captain."

"Well, out with it already. I have... um... pressing business to attend to with... uh.. Kes. Yes, Kes I think." She smiled and thought of the beautiful little blond girl who was only a year old. Even though she had the body of a full grown woman. She had probably never been with another woman before. There were lots of things she could teach her. Her pussy responded to the mental images before she knew she was even thinking them. Perhaps there was something to this 'bizarre region of space' thing, she thought. It could get interesting.

"Well, Captain, I... uh... I miss my mommy still."

"Tuvok, we went over this in the first episode, remember? I said I'd get you all back home. What more do you want from me?" She was pissed at him for interrupting her beautiful fantasies of Kes. She noticed Tuvok was staring intently at her breast. The nipple hardened a little more in response to what they both were thinking. "Oh, okay. Come over here and kneel on the ground." Tuvok did so and stared hungrily at her breast. "I don't know Captain. It must be this new area of space, because I am definitely feeling something strange."

"Just shut up and suck, Tuvok," Janeway said. She was getting impatient. But she moaned deeply as he took the nipple between his lips and began sucking. She felt sensations she hadn't felt in some time coursing through her body. She would definitely pay a visit to Kes before the day was over.

And something more too. She decided she would run a holographic representation of Freud and talk to him. Maybe he could give some valuable insight as to what was going on.

Kes was waiting for Neelix in the lounge when Janeway came in. She noticed there was something about the Captain. Her breasts were usually nice, but today they looked even better. Hot looking, hard little nipples poked through her uniform front. Her hair was messed and sweaty but still the whole package looked great to Kes. Kes was a mass of conflicting emotions. She had never really been attracted to another woman, but the Captain today changed all that.

Janeway came directly at her and put a hand right on her hot little ass. It rubbed her leg just below the hemline of her little skirt. For some reason, Kes had not worn any underwear and she felt the cold draft on her butt, making it tingle. She looked deeply into Janeway's eyes and arched her back a little. This was the sign Janeway wanted and moved in to kiss her deeply. They stayed like that a moment, their lips meeting passionately. Kes' body responded to Janeway as she pressed against her. Janeway raised the skirt a little and Kes gasped into her mouth, knowing that everyone in the lounge was getting a great show. Janeway liked that and raised the front of her skirt too. Her blond haired pussy came into view and people around the room started mumbling to themselves. The men's eyes were fixated on that hot little blonde.

"Come, on," Janeway said, after breaking the kiss and pulled the Ocampa with her by the skirt front. Ocampa just nodded and swallowed hard. "What about... what about... Neelix," Kes said as she followed Janeway into the hall. "Well, I wont be able to stand him there, but we can make a video for him if you want."

"Yes," Kes said passionately. Janeway stopped and pushed her against the wall. She ran a hand over Kes' body as Kes closed her eyes. Janeway reached under Kes' skirt and felt her pussy. "You're really hot, aren't you? You love this, huh? Say it," Janeway demanded as she inserted a finger. Kes moaned and bucked against Janeway's finger as it penetrated her. Even her pointed ears tingled. "Yes, I love it," she said loudly. Janeway responded by putting another finger inside her. "Oh, god," Kes screamed. "Don't stop! I'm going to cum already! God, I can't believe it would be this good."

"No you're not," Janeway said and quickly pulled the fingers out of her pussy. "You'll cum when I tell you to." Kes moaned in frustration and fell back heavily against the wall. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment about fingering herself down there. But she had never done it in front of anyone, and didn't think she could. Especially not for another woman.

Janeway opened Kes' blouse and let her breasts hang out. "From now on, we'll walk like this. You're breasts are here for everyone to see." She pinched one nipple and pulled Kes along by it. "Come on."

Kes moaned and followed her. Afraid that someone would see her but turned on as hell. She would have let Janeway do anything to her at that moment, anything. She was humiliated by being led around like some bitch, by the nipple. The humiliation was added to by the fact that her pussy was dripping all down her leg.

They made it back to Janeway's quarters. Only a dozen or so men had seen them, had seen Kes being led around by the nipple, had seen how turned on she had been by it all.

She was bent over Janeway's bed, her head resting on it and her knees on the floor next to it. Her legs were spread wide apart and her pussy was wide open for Janeway to inspect. Her clit was swollen and sensitive. Every time Janeway stroked her pussy, it brought her almost to the edge of an orgasm. Every time, though, Janeway had stopped just before she could have one.

Janeway stood behind her, completely naked too. In one hand she held a holo-camera and aimed it at Kes' hot little cunt. "I want you to rub yourself," she told Kes.

Kes closed her eyes and tensed up. From behind, Janeway could see her ass clenching shut. She was afraid. Janeway reached over and brought her hand down on Kes's ass. She flinched in pain and bucked against the bed. "You're pussy gives you away, Kes. I can see you like it. Now do it."

Kes reached behind her, between her legs, and brought her hand to her pussy lips. The first stroke almost sent her over the edge. Janeway saw this and stopped her by slapping her on the ass again. "If you cum and I don't give you permission, I'll take you back to the lounge, put you over my knee and give you a spanking you won't forget. Neither will anyone else who will be there. I may even call Paris down to watch."

She rubbed harder now. God help her, she liked it. She loved being made to do things, naughty things. She started bucking again, this time in pleasure. But she forced herself to slow down. She didn't want Paris to see her spanked by another woman. "With your other hand," Janeway said. "Spank yourself."

Kes sighed, but her pussy leaked even more. She brought her hand up in the air than down hard on her own ass. The conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure sent her over the edge and she began bucking against the bed. She forced in four fingers into her pussy and fucked herself while she spanked herself quicker and harder than she had been.

She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her and fell backwards over the bed, her fingers still pistoning in and out of her cunt. She was totally embarrassed by it all and remembered the camera was on and caught the whole thing.

"Come on," Janeway said. She sounded angry. "Get up." She pulled Kes to her feet by her hair and pressed the door open. As she guided Kes to the door, she grabbed a robe for herself. She left Kes naked as they entered the hall. Janeway put the robe on and activated her comm badge. "Lt. Paris, please report to the lounge."

Kes closed her eyes and tensed as she wondered what would happen.

Continued in Part 2...

Voyager: S-Space Part Two (Ff, dom)

By: Pussy Willow

Once again, don't read this if you think sex of any kind will offend you. Not everything is in here, at least not yet, but a lot of different stuff is. On the off chance that you may get offended, hit q now and be done with it. And of course if you're not 18, hit q. You might be corrupted. Well, if you're reading this you're already corrupt, but its the law.

I realize there's a lot of woman/woman in this story. I promise I'll get around to some more 'normal' stuff. But there's this woman in my history class that I can't get out of my mind... Marlin is based a little on her and a little on me. She looks like her and thinks like me. There's also a man in my Chemistry class, so I'll get around to putting him in too. He may not like the way it is done though, if I ever let him read it.

-Pussy Willow

(As always, comments of any sort are welcome. Even if they say how lousy something is.)

Part Two:

The lounge on the Voyager was not too crowded. It was between crew rotations so a lot of people were busy getting their shit together before they began their 'day'. There were about eight or nine people in various states of relaxation.

Paris was already there, sipping on synthahol. His mind kept playing over and over again the scene with Janeway on her desk, completely naked, with her pussy dripping. He memorized every exquisite movement of her fingers, every blur of her hand, every jut of her back to meet a thrust in her pussy. It was all there in the sweeping expanse of his mind.

It was quite a shock to him when Janeway entered the lounge, fully clothed to his disappointment. He was so embroiled in his memories of that masturbation show that it took him a moment to realize Kes was tailing behind her, her face and even her pointed ears red with shame. *She* was naked. And Paris could tell, hell it didn't take a genius, that she was very aroused. Her nipples jutted magnificently, rock hard and twitching. Her ass was still a little red and Paris' mind worked overtime thinking up an explanation for that.

Kes stared at the floor and wouldn't look anyone in the eye. She was very embarrassed, not so much because she was nude and humiliated but because she was liking every moment of it. Somehow that was more embarrassing than the situation itself. She had two orgasms on the way down just wondering what would happen.

Janeway nodded to Paris and motioned for him to join her. By this time everyone in the lounge had noticed Kes. "If anyone would like a closer look," Janeway said. "Feel free to gather around my table." She leaned closer to Paris, but Kes could still hear. "I have a holo-picture for you," she whispered and Kes gasped. Would she really let Paris watch it?

Janeway sat down quickly and grabbed Kes over her knee. Some of the others, both male and female, gathered around them. Kes was thankful her face was hidden, but her ass and pussy were there for everyone to see.

"I'm going to spank you, Kes," Janeway said. "And I want everyone here to see and hear. Each one that I do, you will count out. Either that, or we'll start over. Understand?"

Kes swallowed hard and tried not to tremble, but she did. The people around laughed a little and it make her squirm with shame. Janeway's hand slammed down on her cheek, leaving a little mark and making Kes squeal.

"Understand?"

"Yes," Kes answered quickly. This brought some more laughter from the small crowd.

Janeway worked a finger into her tight pussy and this made Kes moan with pleasure. The people began mumbling among themselves. "You're all wet, Kes. You like this don't you? You like when I do this to you?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Louder," Janeway said and punctuated it with a slap. "Yes," Kes replied. "Yes I like it." She almost had an orgasm right then, knowing everyone was watching her. Her pussy clenched around Janeway's finger and so she knew.

"You little slut," Janeway whispered and she felt Kes' pussy clutch again. She chose then to quickly slap her cheek. Kes nearly cried out but bit her lip. "I didn't hear anything, Kes. We'll start over." Kes moaned but when Janeway slapped again, she counted out.

The people around were really enjoying the show. Some had moved to the back to see Kes's pussy and ass as it squirmed in Janeway's lap. Others bent lower to see her face. Every slap brought another moan from Kes and a number and also a giggle or a gasp from the crowd. Each shot sent a tingle through Kes and almost set her off. She didn't want to come in front of all those people, and particularly not in front of Paris. So each time she held back but each time it got harder to do so.

Paris sat directly across from them both and watched with fascination. He caught Janeway's eye and smiled. Janeway said, "Kes, pick up your head and look at Paris while I spank you."

Kes sighed but she was now almost conditioned to comply with whatever Janeway asked. She blushed even deeper but picked her head up. Paris looked at her with a smirk that said he was enjoying her humiliation. For some reason Kes tensed while waiting for the next slap. She knew what would happen, perhaps. But when it came she could not hold back. The orgasm started small and worked into the biggest, and in this sense worst, orgasm she had ever had. All the while she did not, could not, take her eyes from Paris. She bucked and heaved on Janeway's lap, her pussy fucking thin air up and down. She started screaming and finally passed out.

Torres paced the bridge. The captain was gone. Someone had shut off the comm system to the lounge, where the computer said she probably was, and locked the door. Her badge was in Kes' room but there was no one there. So, they were all in the lounge, the Captain, Kes, Paris and a few others. None of them were responding to her hails.

To make matters worse she was getting urges. Her human side wanted someone to cuddle with, and her Klingon side wanted, well, that was best kept out of mind. She found herself glancing over at the nurse who was on the bridge. She was a short, black haired girl with saucer eyes. Her black hair was done up in a pony tail, exactly the way Torres liked it in a human female. She wore a little mini skirt, since she was off duty and there were no regulations. She was Harry Kim's girlfriend, Torres knew. She also knew that she never gave Kim any. Paris was forever busting him about it. Marlin, her name was, B'Elanna Torres remembered.

Marlin shifted uncomfortably in her little chair. She didn't know what possessed her, she was usually conservative, to wear a skirt that barely covered her thighs. She also shocked herself by not wearing any underwear. Now she was acutely aware of everyone's attention in Harry's absence. Once she had swiveled her chair so that it had faced Tuvok, who stood deep inside his thoughts, near the turbolift door. Unconsciously it seemed, she had parted her legs and had pretended to stretch. Tuvok hardly moved, and she supposed that's why she did it, but she did see him slightly raise an eyebrow. She knew it was a sight: she kept her pussy neatly trimmed, but a Vulcan could not fully appreciate it. She had quickly turned away and re-crossed her legs. She was still blushing slightly from the embarrassment, fifteen minutes later.

Now she was aware of Torres looking at her. Every once in a while she would catch her looking from the corner of her eye. Torres acted like a school boy and kept trying to look up her skirt. Marlin though the only way she would stop it would be to let her see. Even as she contemplated it, her pussy warmed in excitement. She had never thought of another woman before, but those ridges on Torres' head looked like fun.

So she did the same thing she had done with Tuvok, but this time parted them even more. Torres caught sight of it, looked directly up her dress, and licked her Klingon lips sensuously. Marlin knew her pussy was on full display, along with her obvious excitement. She did not re-cross her legs, though. Unconsciously again, her hand rubbed at her neck and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, Torres was right beside her. She felt her heavy breathing on her neck. "Come with me," she told Marlin. Her voice was deep and throaty, almost masculine. One of Torres' hands gently caressed Marlin's neck and she moaned. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her thigh, just below the skirt. Torres was moving it up slowly, caressing as she went. Marlin spread her legs a little more and this was the sign Torres was waiting for. She moved her hand all the way up and brushed against Marlin's clit. It sent a shiver through her and she moaned louder.

"Not here," she whispered, but was willing to not put up a fight.

"Come," Torres said and led her to the Captain's waiting room. As they entered the room, Torres said, "If Kim gets here, send him directly inside."

The door closed silently just as Torres leaned over and, one hand still up Marlin's skirt, she kissed her deeply. She felt a thrill herself when Marlin's tongue made contact with her own.

Continued in Part Three... Pussy Willow

Voyager: S-Space, Part Three

By Pussy Willow

This one gets a little more complicated and a little dirtier. If you don't like strong females, sometimes dominating other women, sometimes men, get out now. Likewise if you're not 18 or if you are sexually immature. Read on and enjoy...

Voyager: S-Space, Part Three

Harry Kim pushed the button that would open the door to the Captain's ready room. Tuvok, who seemed amused for a change, told him his girlfriend was in there with Torres. Harry heard someone chuckle but thought nothing of it.

When the door opened, he immediately heard a buzzing sound fill the air. He gasped as he looked inside the room. Marlin was on the Captain's desk, completely naked, her long black hair let out of its pony tail. She was on her knees with her legs spread wide and a vibrating cock shoved deep in her pussy. She was moaning and bucking against the thing inside her. Torres sat back and watched her fuck herself with the vibrator, holding a holo picture.

"Put a finger in your ass," Torres said. And Marlin immediately complied. She bucked even more as her finger wound its way in. She pushed the cock even harder into her pussy and started babbling incoherently.

Torres finally say Harry. "Kim," she said. "Take off your clothes and get on the desk with her."

Harry paused - for about a moment. He had always fantasized about Torres, ever since the first episode. There was something about that Klingon head...

He was naked in a moment and sat on the desk. Torres came over, placing the holo maker on the chair, and looked at Kim's cock. It was about seven inches long and thick. She had heard that Chakotay's was longer, but never experienced it first hand. She reached out and took Kim's cock in her hand. It came alive instantly and began getting hard. She smiled as Kim blushed. Marlin moaned again as another wave of pleasure went through her. She was building to a great orgasm.

When Harry was rock hard, Torres spread her hand in Marlin's pussy, gathering up some lubrication. She spread it over Harry's penis and began stroking slowly on his shaft. Harry moaned and closed his eyes. Torres stopped and said, "Fuck her in the ass."

Marlin gasped and moaned even louder. She shoved the dildo even deeper and almost came. Kim moved into place quickly and pushed his cock head against her tight little asshole. He grunted as he pushed his cock in deeper. Marlin cried, partly in pain and partly in pleasure. Kim could feel the vibrator on his cock as he plowed deeper into Marlin. She bucked under him and pushed her ass back against his thrust.

"That's it," Torres said. "Tell him how much you want it. I love to watch a woman get fucked in the ass. And..." She trailed off as she thought.

Marlin was coming and she bucked even more under Kim. The vibrator she buried deep into her cunt and began shaking all over. She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her. "Come in my ass!" she yelled.

Torres slapped Kim on the ass and pulled him out. Marlin fell on the desk as Kim sighed in frustration.

"I want you to lay on the desk, Kim. On your back. Marlin, I want you to lay like that too, facing him, with your feet touching together.

Kim did as he was told. His prick jutted straight into the air, purple from pleasure. His balls hung heavily under it and Torres gripped these tightly as Marlin moved into position. Kim moaned. "Will you listen to everything I tell you to do?" Torres asked. Kim nodded.

Torres reached into the captain's desk and pulled something out. It was big and long and Kim swallowed hard when he saw it had two heads. It was a big double-headed dildo.

Marlin almost came again just looking at it and knowing what Torres had in mind. "Oh, yes," Marlin said. "I want to fuck him in the ass while he jerks off and you watch!"

Kim closed his eyes and wondered what he had gotten himself into. But his cock gave him away. It jumped when Marlin said it, and she saw it. They both did. He blushed deeply from the situation. He was at the mercy of two women.

"I think he likes the idea," Torres said. Harry exhaled deeply. "Wait, I want to get this all on tape," Torres said excitedly.

With the holo-creator in place, Torres lubed up the dildo with a packet she had found in the desk. Harry's cock had gotten bigger as he watched her do it. Marlin was rubbing her pussy and thinking about fucking Harry.

Torres placed one end against Marlin's pussy opening. She moaned as it slipped inside. "Hold it there," Torres told Marlin. "We want it to get inside Harry too."

The other end she aimed at Harry's hairy little opening. He grunted as he felt the tip push its way in. Marlin sat up and watched as the tip disappeared inside her boyfriend's ass. "Make him jerk off," she said.

Torres simply looked at him, no threats were necessary, and he wrapped his hand around his cock. Resigned to his fate, he slowly began stroking himself as he felt the plastic cock slowly make its way into his ass. He was groaning a little and made himself stop. He didn't want to look like he was liking it and especial didn't want to give them the satisfaction. But he knew he was doomed.

Marlin came again watching him stroke himself as he got fucked in the ass by Torres. When the dildo was almost all the way in Harry, and Marlin and him were close together, Torres picked up the holo-creator and stepped back. Marlin took her cue and pushed hard on the dildo, it slipped a little deeper into Harry and he moaned in pleasure. She had another orgasm just from hearing him like it. He jerked quicker on his cock and it jerked in his hand. A little pre-cum gushed form the tip.

After a few moments Harry began meeting Marlin's thrusts and even began thrusting back. Soon they were dueling with the dildo between them until Harry finally jerked even quicker and his cock erupted with a flow of cum that looked like it would never stop coming out. Torres got it all on tape as it sprayed across Harry's shoulders and face, covering him in his own cum. By that time he was squirming and bouncing on the dildo. Marlin had another orgasm.

"I got your own facial on tape, Harry," Torres said. She reached down and pushed a little cum into Harry's mouth. She kept his mouth closed until he was forced to swallow.

He was humiliated and embarrassed but his cock was still hard. Marlin took the dildo out of her pussy but left it in Harry's ass. She bent down to get a closer look. When she did so, she pushed the dildo in and out of Harry's ass, fucking him. He moaned and almost cried. The dildo was slipping in and out of his ass effortlessly.

"Looks like we aren't done yet," Torres said.

To be continued in Part 4...

Well, there is sex again in this one too. You can expect to find sex in anything you see here. That's the way it is. DON'T GO ON HERE if you don't like sex or don't like reading about it (maybe because you don't get any -whatever). Also, if you're under 18, don't read this. I know this subtle message here will stop you. As always, read and enjoy. And comments are welcome, no matter how bad they are. Comment are welcome on the series in general too. Let us know if you like reading it so we are inclined to make more.

Pussy Willow

Voyager : S-Space Part Four

Janeway was exhausted. In the past few hours she had had more sex than the entire time since their mission began. The rest of crew, she knew, was acting similarly. The halls deserting look attested to this. She had reports from all over the ship about sexual hijinks.

Everywhere she had gone, men and women looked at her with sexual excitement evident in their eyes. Almost no one was in uniform anymore and even she wore a small miniskirt that barely covered her pussy. Which was not covered by anything like underwear. Everywhere people looked openly lustful as they stared at her legs and form fitting top.

And now Tuvok had looked odd to her. He looked guilty when she had gone back to the bridge after taking care of Kes. She went back mostly to rest rather than any real sense of duty. Tuvok had been avoiding her eyes. She knew a Vulcan had a tough time with anything even near to lying. She was going to retire to the ready room but it had been 'occupied' Tuvok had said by 'a visiting delegate' he had mumbled almost incoherently, obviously lying. She thought it best to let the situation work itself out and so headed for the holo-deck to find out what in hell was going on.

The computer took longer to work out the program she selected. She imagined there were many people aboard trying to use the holodeck for whatever twisted, sick fantasy they could conjure up. She shuddered in desire as a jolt shot through her pussy as she thought of those fantasies, and her own. Some came up that she had when she was a kid and forgotten about. Twisted stuff about her mother and father and siblings.

"Computer," she said weakly, then cleared her throat. "Computer. initiate program ID-01."

The computer beeped and the door slid open to... an early twentieth century office. She took in the scene as she walked in, still flush from the thoughts running through her head. The room was luxuriously furnished. A long, comfortable looking couch was pushed against the far wall. Directly perpendicular to that was a big wooden desk. All along the walls were paintings of people and landscapes and everything else imaginable.

The smell of a pipe drifted up to her. Someone was smoking somewhere in the room. As she looked around she noticed someone was sitting at the desk. An older gentleman with graying hair and beady eyes expanded by a small pair of bifocals. He so much seemed to fit in there that she hadn't noticed him until that very moment. He was watching her intently, almost sizing her up.

"You must be Doctor Freud," Janeway said.

"I am," the doctor replied. "And you must be our erstwhile captain."

"How did you know?" Janeway asked. Freud glanced from her to the couch but did not say a word. Janeway drifted over to it and sat down. The couch seemed to mold to her, seemed to hold her in one big hand. She pulled her legs up and sat with her back to the Doctor. She brought her head down and rested it on the couch's armrest. Her eyes seemed to want to close and she let them.

"What brings you here, Captain Janeway?" Freud asked.

"Hmmm..." Janeway said. She was thinking of Kes again and what she would be doing if she had her with her on this couch. "I want to know what's going on here doctor," she said, almost a whisper.

"It does not seem to me that you should be complaining," Freud whispered, too low for Janeway to hear. "From consulting with the computer," he said louder. "I have found that this S-space has had a tremendous impact on the crew's libidos."

Janeway's rubbed at her leg just below the knee. Her pussy was calling for some more attention but she put it off. She wanted to tease herself a little. Another hand went to lightly trace the outline of her breast. "What does that mean, Doctor?" she asked, a little throaty, almost a growl.

"It means that everything that had once been repressed has now been brought to the surface, as it were. You are experiencing heightened sexual awareness..."

"yes," Janeway said.

"... a strong desire for more and more sex..."

"Yes."

"... feelings of lust for both the men and women of the crew..."

"Yes!"

"... a need for either domination or submissiveness in sexuality..."

"YES!"

"... a tendency to want more and more pleasure..."

"YES!" Janeway had her three fingers buried in her pussy. She knew Freud could see and it turned her on even more. She had the three fingers pumping, grinding away and she was about to go off.

"... even if it is self-induced."

"YES! OH GOD YES!" Janeway screamed as the orgasm ripped though her. She humped her own hand and fell up and down against the soft couch. Low, guttural growls escaped her throat.

Freud cleared his throat and tapped the pipe against his lips. "Hmm.." he said, thinking. "The unleashed libido is a very powerful thing." Janeway couldn't respond. "You may find yourself at the mercy of once suppressed sexual excitations. These fantasies, uncensored and unbidden - you are now at their mercy."

"I never thought psychology could be so exciting," she said. Janeway took a deep breath and threw her legs over the side of the couch. With one hand she straightened her skirt. The other she ran through her hair and looked at Freud. "Are you... uh... fully functional."

Freud raised and eyebrow but said nothing.

"Doctor, so what you're saying is this will all end once we're though S-space? The crew will get back to normal? I can rest?"

Freud put the pipe back in his mouth and took a long drag. "S- Space is only a few... umm... miles?... long. We passed out of it hours ago. What the crew is experiencing is the residual effects."

Janeway dropped her head low and contemplated another slide onto the couch, now damp with her juices. She now knew why Tuvok had been avoiding her gaze, acting guilty. He must have known all along they weren't in there anymore. "How long will this last?"

Freud shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe an hour maybe forever. We can never tell with these things -"

"Shit! You're a quack! I could have found this out from the computer and saved myself a trip down here. Instead you fill me with this pseudo-scientific mumbo-jumbo and expect me to submit to it all."

"Please, Captain, I am not affected as the rest of the crew is. I can assure you I will not be groveling at your knees begging for your forgiveness. Unless you program me to, that is. Regardless, I suggest you save your energies for the bridge crew. There seems to be a morale problem."

Janeway stood up and looked puzzled. For a moment she was deep in thought. Then she set her mind, worked it out and headed to the door.

"Captain, has no one aboard read any of my books?" Freud asked.

"They were banned years ago. Thank you Doctor. I'll go and see if I can't address these problems."

"It was my pleasure," Freud responded. "In a manner of speaking. Feel free to come back if any of these ex-repressed urges become a problem. My secretary can give you my office hours."

Janeway nodded her head and smiled at him. "I will. Computer - end program."

The desk, the chair, the entire office vanished. Freud seemed to be smiling as he disappeared. The room reverted back to its normal harsh white interior.

The bridge was a crazy house. Paris was chasing some cute little blond girl around the consoles. They were both half naked. The blond had her hair done up in a pony tail and wore a small white teddy. It was see-through in some spots and her nipples poked out of the sheer top. They were rock hard and strained against the material.

Chakotay's was sitting in his normal seat, but he was completely naked and his dick was sticking straight in the air, all nine inches, It was getting sucked by this beautiful black haired Betazoid. She had her lips pursed around the head and stopped. As Chakotay's bucked his hips, she smiled up at him and in one quick motion, engulfed his entire shaft in her hot mouth. Chakotay's let out a moan and grabbed on to her head. As he did this, she reached down and played with her soaking, hot pussy.

Tuvok seemed to be the only one in control. He was standing behind the upper console. He was also the only still wearing a uniform on the bridge. He watched the frolicking around him and longed to join in, but was afraid to.

Torres and Kim had come out of the ready room. Without a word, they had gone straight to the turbolift and disappeared. Marlin must have still been inside. She had not come out the entire time, and Tuvok was watching. He watched everything. He noticed with detached interest that Chakotay's was about to have an orgasm and that the ensign Paris was chasing appeared to be slowing down, which meant she was going to let herself get caught. Soon the bridge would turn into one big orgy room. Tuvok had never witnessed an orgy before. It should prove... interesting.

Just as the lift doors opened and Janeway entered, Chakotay's led out a groan and emptied his seed into the little Betazoid's mouth. He bucked and she held on, riding him. When she pulled her head up, some cum dripped from the corners of her mouth. She extended her tongue and licked it back in, smiling.

Janeway was dressed back in her uniform. She stood there, watching, with her hands on her hips, clearly pissed. Paris finally caught her eye and stopped running. The blond girl sighed deeply and looked mad.

"What is going on here?" Janeway asked.

"It appears, Captain," Tuvok said. "That the crew is attempting to - take a roll in the hay. To have a go. To hide the salami. To -"

Janeway looked over at him. "Tuvok, shut up. Thank God you haven't succumbed to all this too." She walked over to him then stopped and stared at his legs.

"I have to report that my pants, Captain," Tuvok began shakily. "They were stolen by a pack... of... one armed Ferengi. They said -"

"That's enough Tuvok. Go and put your pants on."

"Yes Captain," Tuvok said and headed quickly for the lift.

"Where are they Tuvok?"

"What Captain?"

"Your pants. Where are they?"

"I don't know, Captain. A woman came in, who, oddly enough, looked very much like my mother on Vulcan, except without the pointed ears... So I gave her my pants."

"Whatever," Janeway said, looking weary. "Go and replicate new ones."

"Yes Captain," Tuvok said and quickly slipped into the lift.

"Paris," Janeway said. "This is shameful behavior for my bridge. I expect better judgement from my crew. Suppose some aliens came right now and tried to attack us. You would never know. Would you? You would just -"

The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded loudly on the bridge. Janeway looked around but saw no one. Finally she looked at the view screen and saw there was someone on there. He was humanoid, but had a strangely clefted chin.

"Hello there. We have been watching you. Its been very interesting up until you came in."

"Who is this?" Janeway asked Paris. Paris shrugged. Chakotay's shrugged too, but yawned. The Betazoid said, "I can feel a lot of lust. I can feel the threads of desire that reach out from a hidden core to entangle the person who is feeling it. I can feel all the lust-filled desires, brimming with perversion and... and... " She shuddered with an orgasm and dropped her head. Her black hair flowed over her face, hiding it.

"Captain," Paris whispered, "she did this before. I think she means herself, Captain."

Janeway waved him silent and turned to the man on the screen. "Stick around. Its about to get more interesting, whoever you are."

Almost on cue, the lift doors slid open and Kes entered. She was completely naked and her blond hair was a sheen of sweat. The ensign looked at her angrily and folded her hands across her chest. Kes ignored her and stood next to Janeway. Janeway idly cupped a breast with her hand, pinching the nipple. Kes closed her eyes and moaned.

"On the ground," she told Kes and Kes jumped to do so. She was on all fours just as the alien on the screen leaned forward with interest. A few others joined him behind the chair. Men and women watched.

"Paris," Janeway said. "Get over here." Paris stood beside her and glanced down at Kes. She was moving back and forth in a state of need and desire. A few times she almost cried out. Her pussy was soaking and she was sure that Paris could see from where he stood. So could the aliens.

"Strip," Janeway commanded and Paris faltered for a moment. He looked in her eyes but she did not turn away. She had won and Paris stripped off his shorts. He paused a moment then slid them down slowly, teasing. Kes whimpered when his thick cock sprang out. It was already semi-hard and Kes wanted it in her mouth - her pussy - anywhere.

An alien woman from the view screen whistled appreciatively.

Janeway smiled when he was done. All eyes were on her now as she took a step closer. One hand lashed out and cupped Paris' balls in her hand. She began caressing them and Paris responded. He moaned softly and squirmed in her hand. Her smile grew and she suddenly gripped tighter. Paris closed his eyes and his erection shrank.

"This is how I have you," Janeway whispered to him. "Understand?" Paris could only nod. Pain was evident on his face. "You're mine. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand? Good. If I tell you to jerk off, you'll do it willingly and enjoy it." Paris' dick got harder, it grew a little. "If I tell you to spank yourself you'll do that too. If I tell you to fuck yourself in the ass, you'll do that." With that she slipped her other hand around and teased Paris' asshole. He moaned and his penis jerked in her hand, fully erect by this time.

Chakotay's watched with interest at what was happening. The Betazoid woman watched too, one hand gently stroking her pussy the other pinched her nipple. She felt the sexual excitement and shame that Paris felt, at least a sliver of it and she shivered.

Janeway shoved a finger in all the way to the second knuckle and Paris jerked, his breath coming in spurts. "You like that, don't you?" Paris turned red but said nothing. Kes whimpered on the ground. She was tempted to touch herself but knew Janeway would be mad.

"If I ever catch this kind of behavior on the bridge, while you're on duty," Janeway said, stopping her stroking of Paris' cock. "I'll strap something on and take this little cherry myself."

With that, Paris erupted all over the ground. It kept coming out in spurts. He moaned and moved against Janeway's finger, fucking it. Finally, his orgasm subsided and he could breathe again.

Chakotay's was hard again and he reached down and grabbed the Betazoid woman. She was on the verge of an orgasm anyway, from all the emotions she was experiencing. When Chakotay's put her on his prick, she jumped up and down on it with glee. His prick was slick with her juices. She screamed a little every time she took it all the way out and then slammed back on it again.

"Paris," Janeway said. "Clean that up." Paris fell to his knees, face to face with Kes, and began to lick up his cum. Kes watched and dripped with excitement at seeing a man do this. By the time Paris was done, he was rock hard again.

"Alright, people," Janeway said. "One last fling and then its back to work." She grabbed the blond ensign Paris had been chasing and pulled her to face. Janeway kissed her deeply, felt the woman's body respond against her. Janeway pulled the slip all the way down her shoulders as they were still kissing and let it fall to the ground. The ensign's blond pussy came into view, matte with her juices.

Kes could not stand it any more and pushed Paris to the ground. He fell on his back, exhausted. Kes crawled over to him and took his cock in her mouth. Paris bucked against her, whimpering. She pulled all the way out, licked it with her tongue and quickly engulfed it again. With one hand she jerked the shaft with her other she played with his balls. Paris began moving his legs, squirming again.

The Betazoid screamed and came on Chakotay's's prick. She gushed all down his leg and made a puddle on the floor. Chakotay's grunted loudly and the Betazoid jumped off. She knelt down and took his dick in her mouth just as he exploded. She tasted his semen and her own pussy as the cock spurted in her mouth. She tried to swallow it all but some escaped her lips.

Janeway frantically pulled off her uniform as she fingered the blond ensign. They were still passionately kissing. The ensign broke away and savagely pulled off the rest of Janeway's clothes. Soon she was naked and the ensign quickly sucked on Janeway's breast. Janeway moaned as the blond sucked and pushed two fingers in the girl's pussy. The ensign gurgled behind Janeway's breast and humped her hand excitedly.

Janeway had enough and pushed her to the ground, on her back. Janeway sat on her face, pushing her pussy into it. She felt the ensign's hot tongue almost immediately so she ground her pussy into her mouth. The ensign spread Janeway's cheeks with her hands and tongued her hot ass hole. Janeway gasped and jumped at the feeling. "Kes," Janeway said, between gasps. "Get on Paris' face!"

Kes did so and Paris immediately began licking for all he was worth. Kes came right there, in front of them all, just from the first lash. She brought her knees together and curled her toes. Paris did not stop, though. She squirmed on his tongue but stayed on his face. Soon she was close to coming again.

Janeway said, "Paris, jerk off while you do it. I want to see you make yourself cum. I want EVERYONE to see it."

Paris immediately complied. He started slowly from the top of the head and wrapped his hand around it. Then in long, hot, strokes he jerked his prick up and down.

The ensign now had two fingers in Janeway ass while she tongued her pussy. Janeway was ready to cum but she wanted to see Paris cum first. She wanted to watch that.

Soon Paris was humping his own hand. "Paris," Janeway yelled. "Put a finger in your ass."

Paris slid his hand under his ass cheek and paused at the hole. With two fingers he spread the cheek apart. As Janeway watched she could feel herself going over the edge. Would he really do it? His other hand jerked faster on his cock, almost a blur. He quickly put the finger all the way in, to the knuckle and began bucking up and down. It was too much for him and he began to shoot globs of cum in the air while he screamed into Kes' cunt. Kes came again and so did Janeway while they both watched. Janeway knew she would have fun with Paris in the future.

A loud moan came over the viewer. They looked up and saw that two of the aliens were fucking on the screen. The both had an orgasm at the exact same time while watching the finish of the orgy.

Janeway crawled of the ensign, who was still in a wild state of sexual excitation. Janeway matted her hair and put her hands on her hips.

"I want everyone dressed and back to work. We have a job to do," she said. "Kes I want to see you and this ensign in my ready room." She walked across the bridge and slipped into her ready room without looking back. Kes and the ensign rushed to follow...

"Captain's Log, supplemental. With the realization that we have left S-Space for good, I can no longer indulge in every whim that comes along. We still have to find a way home. I promised this crew that much.

Things have drifted back to normal. As normal as can be now, anyway. Morale is back to normal and the crew is responding well to the work they have to do. Every once in a while, though, things get out of hand..."

The End

The end of the 'S-Space' episode. This was only part one of the 'Voyager - Uncensored' series. For the next installment, check out "Lost and Found" by Scatwoman, now on the internet. And watch here for more exciting adventures...

Pussy Willow

End of part 4 end of episode 1 Read episode 2: "Lost & Found" parts 1-5!


End file.
